A Lover's Gift
by HodrichMaid
Summary: Russia wakes up alone in his bed and finds a love note next to him and a very special gift inside his closet. Uke!Russia and slight Uke!Denmark at the ending.


**Hey, guys. Thanks for taking the time to read my first fiction! Anyways, I would like to apologize if there's any grammar or wording mistake (English is not my first language) **

**Enjoy…**

Russia yawned and rubbed his eyes lethargically after being woken up by his loud alarm clock placed on the bedside table. After regaining his senses, he looked to the right where, instead of a sleeping body, he found a small note and a rose. Russia smiled and opened the folded note carefully.

_To my beautiful Russia_

_You are so adorable when you sleep and I hope you already know that. You where resting so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up from dreamland just to say goodbye. I can't wait to see your sparkling eyes, smell the floral scent of your silky hair and hear your melodious voice again today._

_Love you, my angel_

_P.D.: The outfit for today's meeting is neatly hanged inside the wardrobe. Don't' be late!_

Russia blushed after reading the note and smelling the beautiful red rose, left next to him on the empty bed. He got up, hissing slightly as he felt a little pain in his rear side, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower he headed to his wardrobe and his face almost burned from embarrassment when he saw the vestment hanging from a peg: a French maid outfit!

Russia put the outfit on and looked at himself in the mirror. The dress highlighted his almost feminine features (which he always concealed under his shapeless coat) and the short skirt was slightly lifted up due to the shape of his round bubble butt, over which a white ribbon was hanging.

"I think he will like this… Oh, who am I kidding? He'll love it!"

Russia said to himself while wrapping himself in his long coat and covering his stocking-clad legs with a pair of tall black boots. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading out of his room and to the car that would take him to the World Conference Room, a couple blocks away from the hotel where he and the other countries were staying.

Meanwhile, in the conference room, England had arrived half an hour earlier and was preparing his PowerPoint presentation with the help of a very tired looking Estonia, who had arrived with his brothers on the early morning hours on a delayed red-eye flight from Tallinn.

"I think that'll do… Estonia? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah… 'M just resting the eyes, that's all!"

Estonia mumbled sleepily snapping his eyes open widely and looking at the fixed screen featuring the PowerPoint logo.

"Whatever, just try and keep yourself awake. I don't want to interrupt the meeting because of your snoring"

England rolled his eyes and sipped his warm tea, ignoring the glare Estonia was giving him. The other nations started filling in and taking their places.

Estonia was still standing next to England in front of the conference room, allowing him a good panoramic view of what the other countries where doing while they looked for the right spot to seat and "work" during the hour-long meeting. The Baltic nation spotted Russia, who tripped with a chair, making his coat open a little revealing… Where those white stockings? Estonia rubbed his eyes. He probably was starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep.

Russia sat down next to America, who was having a chat with Canada at his left. Yes, Russia could acknowledge Canada's presence and distinguish him from this hyperactive Golden Retriever he had for a brother, but he didn't do that in order to amuse himself a little during England's boring monologues. America then turned to him and checked that nobody was looking before whispering in his ear.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

"I certainly did, thank you, America"

Russia said smiling giddily and hiding his blushing face under his scarf. America smiled fondly at his boyfriend's adorableness and smirked when a new thought landed on his mind.

"What are you wearing?"

Russia couldn't respond to that, partly because he started giggling like a school girl with his face red as a tomato, so America boldly unbuttoned some of Russia's middle buttons under the table and started moving his hand up his stocking-clad thigh, making Russia shiver with pleasure.

"America, please, not in here"

Russia pleaded, putting slightly and driving America insane. He knew what buttons to push when he wanted to cock-block America when he was really horny, which mostly was during meetings. Go figure.

Under the table, the sound of a cap being opened was muffled by the other countries' chattering and America removed his hand from Russia's thigh, making the other whine childishly. America chuckled and leaned into his ear once again.

"Then we should go to somewhere private and…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut by Russia's surprised gasp as America introduced his lubed finger inside his tight entrance. He had quickly coated his fingers with lubricant under the table and moved Russia's panties aside so he could have more access to that tight channel, which was now wrapped around America's middle finger. Florida quickly sprang to life.

"A-America, stop, please"

Russia pleaded, blushing heavily and biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. America loved every minute of this beautiful torture being inflicted on his cute Russian boyfriend.

"Why do you want me to stop, babe? You know you **love** it"

Russia started gasping as America pumped two fingers inside of him, hitting his sweet spot every now and then, making him see stars and grip the armrest tightly. Neither of them noticed that the meeting had long since started and they were missing England's usual boring introduction to the topic of discussion.

"Oh, America…"

"What is it, love?"

"I-I… I want you to fuck me now. Oh, America… Make me yours again like you did last night!"

Russia hissed, hiding his face behind his scarf. America smirked and removed his fingers from inside of Russia. Now the question was: How the hell where they going to sneak out of the conference room without anyone noticing? Russia looked at America, who was apparently playing with some little paper ball.

Russia huffed with annoyance. How could he be so infantile when they… Suddenly, America hit the little ball which landed inside England's open mouth, making him choke. Russia's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Shall we go, my princess?"

America extended his hand, which Russia gladly took and they both took advantage of the confusion to exit the conference room quickly.

**-Hetalia-**

Inside an unoccupied office, America locked the door and pushed Russia against the desk.

"Oh, America"

America crawled on top of Russia with a predatory smirk on his face and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Take off your coat **now**"

Russia ripped his coat off himself, making the buttons fly everywhere, revealing his skimpy and frilly maid outfit. America growled low in his throat and adjusted his glasses, looking at him up and down.

"Damn, baby!"

Russia turned around and leaned over the desk, giving America a good view of his perfectly round ass.

"Fuck me, daddy"

And that was it. America tore off Russia's stockings and panties and shoved his hard cock inside his boyfriend's already lubed up hole.

The desk was moving in a wild synchrony with the two hot and sweaty bodies over it. America was pounding into Russia so violently, making him scream every time his sweet spot was ravished by America's Florida.

"You like that, don't you? Being bent over a desk and fucked by my big cock!"

"Oh, America, give it to me!"

Russia screamed and America started pounding into him deeper, harder and faster. Soon, Russia came all over the desk giving a high-pitched scream and America, feeling Russia's inner walls constrict around his Florida, released inside his panting boyfriend.

"Oh, baby… That was great"

"Yeah…"

"I love you"

"I love you too… We better go back to the meeting. They are probably suspecting something's up"

"Yeah"

America pulled his pants up, straightened his hair and glasses, and wrapped his beloved boyfriend with his long coat before kissing him passionately.

"Let's go, beautiful"

Russia blushed while America held the door open for him. They both walked into the hallway, where they found a wobbly Denmark with his long black coat open, revealing an equally skimpy nurse outfit.

"H-Hey guys"

Denmark smiled tiredly. From inside the broom's closet came a smirking Norway, pulling up his zipper and smacking Denmark's ass from behind. Russia and America glanced at each other and burst out laughing, as did Norway and Denmark.


End file.
